


The brightest star

by mist_of_cherry_blossoms



Category: Naruto
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mist_of_cherry_blossoms/pseuds/mist_of_cherry_blossoms
Summary: While escaping from the Land of Water Zabuza and Haku ran into a boy called Kimimaro. They continue their journey towards a better future.This is my very first fanfiction! I hope you'll enjoy it!





	1. Escape

The boy's legs were shaking as they finally stopped walking and decided to take some rest. It has been a really hard day for Haku and Zabuza. Today, Zabuza finally made the decision about leaving the Land of Water and they started their long journey.

Haku plopped down on the ground, leaning against a tree, in the past few hours he didn't say a word, didn't complain or stop his master. Despite of being this exhausted he just kept going and going until his master decided to stop eventually. Taking a seat on the ground Zabuza looked at the tiny boy, he knew they will need a good few hours of rest.

„You can sleep first, I'll stay on guard and then we switch. Don't forget the Anbu can appear anywhere, anytime. We need to be very careful, by now they must have discovered our disappearance.” But Haku fell asleep before Zabuza could finish the sentence. The jounin sighed, despite of the cold making a fireplace would be too risky now. He opened his backpack and took a blanket out, covering the small boy with it. „Sleep well, Haku.” He mumbled, knowing the other won't hear it anyways. During the time he was on watch nothing happened, gladly, they must be very busy with fighting the Kaguya clan. It was a really good timing to escape. This meant they were somewhat safe at least and he hoped he will be able to sleep a few hours as well. A few hours passed and Zabuza barely could keep his eyes open, finally decided to wake Haku up. Of course, he didn't get enough sleep but better than nothing and Haku understood that very well. He appreciated the gesture that he could be the one having a nap first. It was difficult for him to stay awake anyways. The little boy stretched his arms and yawned while his master finally laid down and started to doze off.

The forest was scary at night, so dark, foggy and full of wild animals, not all of them are nice and friendly. But what Haku heard was even more scary. It sounded like someone was crying and it made Haku shudder. He heard urban legends about spirits and demons living in the forest and now hearing the bitter cry really scared him. He moved closer to his master, but he knew, he can't wake him up. Not now, not in this state. He needed rest and he was there to protect him, which meant no matter what this creature was Haku might have to fight them in order to save his master. The boy was young and naive, he made up his mind to protect his master at any costs and gathered his strength to get up and find the source of the sound. He followed the sound, getting closer and closer, but what he found wasn't anything he expected to see. A young boy with long white hair, his clothes covered with blood stains. As Haku stepped closer the boy raised his gaze to look at him and he immediately recognized the boy from earlier.

Just as they left Kirigakure Haku and his master Zabuza ran into this boy, he and his clan just attacked the shinobi village, but Zabuza didn't stop for a second to help and commanded Haku to follow. It was the same boy, Haku remembered him.

„W... who are you...? I've seen you before...” The white haired boy asked and Haku knelt down next to him. „I'm Haku. What is your name?” He took a closer look at the other boy, looking for possible injuries, but he seemed unharmed, just having some minor scratches, nothing serious. Then the blood must have been his enemy's and there was a lot.

„Kimimaro.” The white haired boy answered, it was kind of a relief to meet this boy in the forest. They didn't know each other but at least he wasn't all alone.

„You have the same eyes as I had before I met my master...” Haku mumbled and stared at the other boy.

„I see...” Kimimaro stood up, looking at the other boy. The only thing he wished for at the moment was to stay with him. He didn't want to be alone anymore.

„I should go back to my master to watch him while he is sleeping.” The black haired boy looked down, he was hesitant if he should ask Kimimaro to join him or just let him be. Zabuza wouldn't be happy if a stranger just showed up around their campside. At least Haku thought so, but how could he leave this boy alone in this state? Eventually he took his hand and dragged him along, walking back to Zabuza and sat down. „You can come with us.” A smile crossed his face.

Looking at Haku Kimimaro smiled as well. There was something strange about this boy, he seemed to be happy, always smiling and having those sparkling eyes, but... in those eyes, there was some hidden darkness, sadness he couldn't explain.   
„Kimimaro-kun...” Haku looked at him, the smile disappeared by then. „What happened, why are you alone in the forest this late? Why were you crying?” He had to ask, tho he most likely knew the answer already. He also spent sleepless nights in the forest, crying alone, asking himself why did this happen... why me? And just by looking at Kimimaro he knew he was the same.   
For a long moment Kimimaro looked away and took a deep breath. Memories ran through his mind, throwing needles in his chest, leaving painful marks behind. The loneliness, the cage... the fight. They treated him as a fighting dog, locked in and let him out when it was time to kill. Not even those dogs were treated like that... „Haku...” He muttered his name and looked at the other boy with tearful eyes. „They died... all of them, I lost my purpose to live...”   
Haku knew that feeling very well, being unwanted, not needed by anyone in the world. The most painful thing a human can experience. But what was their purpose even? To be used by others? To be their tools? Was it really worth to live like this?

„I... I'm sorry...” Haku whispered and placed a hand on Kimimaro's. The boy continued:

„My clan decided to attack Kirigakure, but they underestimated them and all of them died. I'm the only one.” Haku listened to him quietly. Clan.. family... he didn't even know about his clan before he met Zabuza. He discovered his powers that resulted his parents' death, but according to Zabuza his clan also vanished quite a while ago. Another thing in common, they both are the sole survivors of their clans and when they die... their clans might extinct with them. Kimimaro's voice broke the train of his thoughts. „I'm not sad, Haku... they treated me bad... keeping me in the cage, using me for combat... I wasn't a human for them, I was just their ultimate weapon they locked away. That was the only life I knew before and now I'm lost. I'm not even a weapon anymore, I'm nothing.” Kimimaro's voice cracked a bit and his tears started to flow down his cheeks. Haku was shocked. Why people treated each other like this? Why were they different? Who decided to be better than the other and being allowed to treat them like this?  
„Kimimaro...” Haku whispered. „I know that feeling very well... I was lost too...” Haku looked up, his gaze fixed upon a tree. „When I discovered my powers, my dad and the villagers found out about my mother's secret. She was also from a kekkei genkai clan. That day... my dad killed my mother and tried to kill me too, but I released an incredible power I didn't know it existed and it killed my father and the other villagers. I stayed all alone in the world, not knowing anything... why these things happened, what was my purpose of living? Nothing... I walked on the streets, trying to survive, but each day got harder and harder and soon I ran out of motivation. I gave up and decided to wait for my end. But then master Zabuza found me. He made me stand up and gave a reason to live for. And now I'm here with him, wanting to get stronger and stronger, so I can protect him and help him to fulfill his dreams.” Haku nodded, hoping this will give enough motivation to Kimimaro to keep going. „Maybe you have your 'Zabuza' out there, waiting for you as well.” He finally looked at him and place a hand on his shoulder, gently squeezed it.   
Time went fast like this, after sharing their pasts with each other Haku noticed the sun was rising. It was almost time to leave, but what would he do with Kimimaro? He would feel really bad to just leave him here. After this talk they became really close friends, they understood each other, they knew each other's pain, it was something Haku didn't experienced before.

With the sunlight Zabuza's eyes popped open. He sat up, staring at the boys, being confused. It must have been a long night for Haku and he must have slept so deeply he didn't even hear anything.

„What's going on, Haku?” He looked at the boy with the strict gaze he usually had.

Haku didn't know where to start, eventually just confessed the truth without sugarcoating. „I found him in the forest and he had nowhere to go.” Zabuza hummed, he recognized the boy, he knew he was from the Kaguya clan. As a former Anbu Zabuza had a wide knowledge, he educated himself in every possible fields. And he also knew saying no to Haku wouldn't be the good idea. „He can come with us until we reach the next Land.” Zabuza knew, the boy alone in the forest meant his clan was slaughtered and he must be the only survivor, he knew Yagura's, the Fourth Mizukage's reign this much. Tho he failed, leaving a sole survivor behind. Worst case scenario he will have to help the boy leave the land with them and let him do whatever he wanted to, best case scenario he'll get another kekkei genkai shinobi in his team. It was a bit risky, he learnt before: power makes people crazy and it's hard to find loyal people that willing to follow. Having two persons stronger than him in his team could backfire. They could easily team up against him and kill him to fulfill their own ambitions. One thing Zabuza learnt during the years he was serving Kirigakure as a shinobi and one of the Seven Swordsmen: Never trust anyone. He was betrayed several times by his comrades and tho Haku was the only one he could trust now the boy was young and naive, he needed a guide and the guide needed to be Zabuza, no one else should affect him in any ways. Besides that, Zabuza already noticed how the other boy softened Haku up. He wasn't allow to feel, wasn't allowed to show emotions, to be connected to anyone. He couldn't help but overthinking the situation, at some point even imagining how he could force the boys to fight each other until one of them dies so he will get the strongest to follow him. But this thought he quickly erased from his mind, remembering his own childhood, all the dead students around him, proving he was the strongest from all of them, tho he wasn't even a student. Strength wasn't everything a shinobi needed and he wasn't Yagura. He couldn't become someone he was fighting against. He would never be able to put Haku in that situation, the boy couldn't feel it, but Zabuza cared about his future, he wanted him to be able to grow up in different era he did, where having a kekkei genkai is not a curse and where becoming a shinobi doesn't mean you have to kill everyone else.

Haku was really happy to hear what Zabuza said, but at the same time he knew, once they crossed the sea he might have to say goodbye to Kimimaro. But at least he will be safe there, no Anbu are allowed to follow them once they get to another land. At least they hoped so. „Thank you so much, Zabuza-san!” Haku smiled and hugged his master's arm.   
Kimimaro was equally happy. He really appreciated their help and that he won't stay all alone in these critical days. He probably wouldn't make it alone in this state.

Haku opened his backpack, handing a yukata to Kimimaro, so he can throw away his bloodstained clothes. Kimimaro was really happy about the gift and it was more comfortable to walk in something clean. Zabuza nodded. „Clever boy. We would draw a lot off attention if he stayed in bloody clothes.” Haku smiled, he knew this very well, drawing attention in their situation was the worst possible scenario. Putting on their bags they started their long walk towards the port.

„We have to be very careful there, I will be the only one talking. We have to make sure not to fall into trap. The numbers of rogue ninjas in Kirigakure are the highest from all the 5 big shinobi nations. So the port always have the highest security to make sure no rogue ninja will leave the island alive. And let's face it, not many left. As an Anbu I had a lot of faces in my Bingo book we found dead in the sea. They never left the island.” Haku swallowed. Kimimaro wasn't too scared, it didn't really matter to him where he would be killed, at this point he just went with the flow. Time to time he imagined staying with them, staying with his new friend Haku, but his master sounded strict and he respected Haku's loyalty. He would do the same, follow the orders, as he always did, he won't judge Haku for this.

Closer they got to the port Zabuza became more nervous, staying on guard in every second, resting his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Haku heard a branch cracking above them and immediately jumped back, pushing Kimimaro aside right in time. Now the place they were standing at was covered with senbons and an Anbu was staring at them from the top of the tree. He seemed to be alone, which was a good sign, if they take him down he won't be able to gather reinforcement. The Anbu was surprised by Haku's speed, he couldn't even follow what's going on and Haku taking advantage of it, imitating an attack to distract him, while he was able dodging all of his senbons. Before the Anbu would have time to react Zabuza appeared behind him, cutting him down with his sword. Haku looked down on the dead body and picked the mask up, sliding it in his bag, it might be good later.

„Good job, Haku. Now we have to hurry up before we draw more attention.” The boys followed him, fastening up their steps a bit and soon enough they reached the port. Zabuza knew the place very well himself. He often came here as the member of the Anbu to prevent ninjas to illegally leave the land. Now this benefit him, he knew people working in the local bars, he knew where to find illegal transfers to other lands.

Kimimaro stayed with Haku until Zabuza tried to find a transfer. They both stayed on guard and made sure to avoid the suspicious people.   
„What are you going to do when we reach the continent?” Kimimaro asked Haku, being unsure about his own future.

Haku looked towards the sea and took a deep breath. „I'm not sure... Zabuza-san says it's easier to find jobs there as mercenary ninjas. And one day we come back to save our Land!” Haku stayed quiet about the rest of their plan, not because he didn't trust Kimimaro, but anyone could hear him talking and that would be a really bad thing, especially in the current situation. And after that Zabuza would never trust him ever again for sure.

Gladly soon Zabuza was back, pointed at the small boat. „We can borrow that one.” He nodded with a serious gaze. Haku looked back at him, knowing the truth. Zabuza would never have enough money to pay for a boat, the owner is probably dead and they better hurry up now before it will cause further troubles.

Haku took Kimimaro's hand and dragged him along to get on the boat. It wasn't a luxury one, but big enough so the three of them could travel somewhat comfortable. The open sea will be safe, it didn't belong to anyone, neither Kirigakure or other shinobi villages, but they had to get through the small islands first. Luckily it was quite late, the darkness and the fog covered them perfectly. Despite of their young ages both Kimimaro and Haku knew: they had to stay quiet, as quiet as it was possible now. Kirigakure Anbu was very skilled to fight in poor visibility. But so was Zabuza, as a former Anbu member and he exactly knew how to avoid them. He drove the ship as far from the islands as it was possible, making sharp turns so it was harder to locate them. Due to his smart technique they reached the open water quite fast and seemingly no one followed them. It was such a relief, but they knew they couldn't just lean back. The ocean wasn't the safest place and the trip will take long.

The plan was to head towards smaller lands, which didn't belong to any of the big shinobi nations. Hopefully they can accomplish their goal and gather enough money from small works to return to Kirigakure and assassinate the Mizukage. Zabuza couldn't wait for that day to come, but the road seemed so long and full of hurdles.

Haku laid down on his back, as the air got cleaner he got to see the stars. During the night he had to stay awake and watch he often did this. Just laying in the grass and watch the stars. For some reason it calmed him down. Kimimaro laid down as well and looked at Haku.   
„What do you think what are those lighting dots on the sky?” Kimimaro asked the other boy, turning to look up the sky as well. Of course Haku had a theory to share about the stars.

„I think, when a shinobi dies the spirit goes up the sky and their chakra turns into a lighting dot. That's what we can see during the night.” Haku nodded, being convinced his theory was right.

Kimimaro looked at him with a curious gaze. „Does it mean when we die we'll be up there?” Haku nodded. „Yes! We go there and watch the people we love! The brightest star you see is the one of your beloved ones, someone who wants to protect you.” With a smile he was staring at one certain star, the one he truly believed it was his mother watching over him. Kimimaro looked up the sky to find his brightest star, but he didn't see any. No one was there to protect him, no one loved him. He knew that very well, yet he was hopeful he wasn't completely alone in the world. Eventually he just turned away and closed his eyes to get some rest.

Zabuza didn't interfere, just drove the boat and took a quick look at Haku, hearing him made his lips curve into a slight smile under his mask. He had different viewpoint about death, all shinobi die will rot in the ground and going to the hell to suffer for killing others. At least he thought so, but Haku was so innocent, just a child. So was Kimimaro, yet they both had to grow up too early and become a murder, just like Zabuza.

Eventually the boys fell asleep, but Zabuza had to make sure they're on the right way, using the stars he was able to navigate the boat towards the Land of Hot Water. „Chakra of the death, huh.” He shook his head and released a quiet chuckle.

The night passed quite fast and the morning came. Haku sat up in the boat, looking around, but seeing the open ocean around them only, not a single island, neither the continent. It's going to be a long trip, he thought and opened his bag to take some food, sharing it with Zabuza and Kimimaro. The older ninja was quite tired after staying up the whole night.

„Haku, I need some rest, head towards North-west, if anything unusual happens wake me up.” Haku nodded, it was a big responsibility, but his master trusted him. He was an exceptional boy and so was Kimimaro. Soon Zabuza laid down and fell asleep immediately.

They spent the whole day on the open sea and the night came again. Zabuza switched Haku and let the boys sleep while he stayed awake. He could say this trip went smoothly so far.

Next morning Kimimaro opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was an island. „Don't get too excited, boy.” Zabuza's voice broke his excitement. „That's the Land of Wave, we have no business there, it's a small island and once we drop the boat there we'll never get anywhere. It's a really poor country, they would take apart or steal our boat in no time. They don't even have a proper bridge to get to the continent. It's almost impossible to leave that island. We continue our trip towards the continent now.” Kimimaro nodded, he didn't want to end up on another island at the moment. Soon Haku woke up, yawning and stretching his body. „Do you want to sleep Master Zabuza? I can drive the boat.” He offered.

„No. I'll be fine, no worries.” Actually Zabuza was really tired, but stubborn and of course he wouldn't risk to get lost or even worse, get to the Land of Fire and get arrested right away. He had to stay on his guard during the whole time. From the island the Land of Hot Water wasn't far anymore, soon they saw their destination. Haku excitedly watched the forests, it looked much greener than the Land of Water.

Zabuza was more careful and less excited. He didn't want to bump into any Konoha shinobi if it was possible, but deep inside he knew it was almost impossible to avoid them.

„Next destination is Land of Hot Water! It doesn't belong to any of the big Shinobi nations, so we should be safe there.” Zabuza confirmed their plan and drove the ship as far to the north as it was possible. As soon as he decided it was safe he docked the boat close to the land. „Now let's go.” They all got out safely, taking the first steps towards a brighter future.


	2. Farewell, my friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimimaro makes a hard decision....

„The next village is about a few hours of walk from the border, we have to make it as soon as it's possible, hopefully without bumping into troublesome Konoha ninjas.” Both Haku and Kimimaro understood the situation, they followed Zabuza's orders without any problems. They were too close to the Land of Fire and that was very risky since for sure their Anbu was very skilled and they most likely had their Bingo books decorated with Zabuza's face. 

Their walk wasn't short, but it went smoother than they expected and before it was getting dark they managed to get to a village. Kimimaro was really exhausted and the fact they hadn't had much food also took a lot of energy. They all were really hungry. Zabuza opened his bag and took his wallet out, checking how much money he had. Not too much but for some food and a night in an onsen inn should be fine. Hopefully he wasn't so famous around here and they can get a room and food without any trouble. Looking at the boys Zabuza saw they were extremely tired and they definitely needed a bed to sleep. He took his Kirigakure forehead protector off and handed his sword to Haku. „Wait here, I'll get us a room and food.” Just like a civilian the demon walked into the building, ordered food and rented a room for them. Both Haku and Kimimaro appreciated it and soon they entered their private rooms, having a dinner together. It wasn't anything fancy or expensive, just the cheapest they could get but for Haku and Kimimaro it was heaven. They both used to the rough circumstances, sleeping on the cold ground and starving. It was the first time Zabuza treated Haku with something like this and the boy was extremely happy.   
„If you're not too tired we could relax in the onsen for a short while before we go to sleep.” Zabuza offered. He has never been to an onsen and it was quite obvious neither Haku or Kimimaro did. He really wanted to try and relax his tensed muscles a bit. Tomorrow might be a long day again, they were short on money and they needed to find a job as soon as it was possible, hopefully a well paid one. Knowing his master this offer really surprised Haku, but since it belonged to the inn of course they could try it. There was no harm in relaxing a bit. 

The dinner disappeared quickly and all the three of them entered the onsen, Haku threw his clothes off and jumped into the water, not expecting it to be this hot and almost jumped out immediately. He has never experienced water this high temperature. Zabuza had to laugh and shook his head.  
„You have to be careful, Haku, it's not the sea or a lake.” He couldn't blame the boy, of course he has never seen warm water like this, he was coming from a really cold part of the Land of Water and he didn't think they had onsens there. Not even him got the chance to try one. But the demon was more careful, entering the water slowly, and indeed, it was really warm. Kimimaro watched them shyly, seeming a big hesitant about it. Soon he decided to join the others, but just like the other two he found the water incredibly hot. Haku looked at his friend and playfully splashed him with some water, which finally made Kimimaro smile and he did the same, starting to play with the other boy. It was the first time they could be children since they left the Land of Water or technically since they were born. Tho Haku really loved to play and Zabuza let him do it most of the time he didn't have anyone to play with so he got bored easily and focused his training instead. Now he had Kimimaro and at this moment he didn't want to remember what they agreed on. Kimimaro can only follow them to the continent... But Haku didn't want to let him go and Zabuza also saw this strong bond between the boys. The older ninja moved a bit so he didn't get splashed, but quietly watched the boys, secretely wishing he had a childhood like this.  
„Master Zabuza!” Haku's excited voice woke up the older from the daydreaming. „Do you think I can freeze the water this warm?” Zabuza's eyes widened and Kimimaro almost jumped out of the pool.   
„Don't dare to try or I'll cut you up into pieces and feed you with stray dogs!” Of course Zabuza's threat wasn't serious, but that was his way of saying no and Haku knew him this much. He thought it might be a good idea to cool down, not taking it in consideration they would probably die.   
„I'm sorry, Master Zabuza.” He mumbled and Kimimaro splashed him again instead.  
„Don't try to kill us, please, we made it this far.” The white haired boy chuckled and gave a gentle hug to Haku. This was the first time the boy received a hug from the other even if it was a short one only it made Haku happy. They could have been a really good team, he knew that.

After the short bath they all returned to their room, it didn't take long for them to fall asleep and for the first time in years they let their guards down completely. Maybe it wasn't the best idea, but they really needed a proper rest. And this time they slept long. Zabuza was the first one waking up, watching the sleeping boys for a short while. He didn't want to wake them up, they needed the sleep before they continue their journey. Who knows when will be the next time they will be able sleep in a proper building in proper beds. Deciding to get breakfast he got up and walked around in the village, buying some onigiri for the boys and himself before he returned. This village was really small and for that reason the prices were low as well, it wasn't one of those big tourist places. But it didn't give them much opportunities either, tho Zabuza tried to ask the locals about any kind of jobs a ninja could do they couldn't offer him anything.

Returning to the boys Zabuza found them awake, it was quite late anyways. He handed them the food and leaned back to eat his own.   
„After breakfast get your things and we're leaving. There's nothing to do here and we need to find people actually want to hire ninjas for real jobs.” He stated the fact, yet he didn't say a word about Kimimaro so Haku assumed he can stay with them for a while.   
Soon they were ready to leave, Haku put his backpack on and followed his master to the forest with Kimimaro. This place was really beautiful and calm, mostly farmers were living here and the villages were tourist places. But this also meant they had to be very careful, probably many ninjas from the shinobi villages spent their day offs here and any of them could recognize Zabuza. 

Haku was lost in his thoughts, when he heard a bush moving behind him. First he thought it might be a hunter ninja, but staying on his guard he stepped closer and instead of a tracking ninja a cute bunny was looking at him. Zabuza and Kimimaro just kept walking, didn't notice the boy was left behind. He was staring at the bunny for a short while then his smile grew wide. „Are you lonely, right?” He picked the bunny up and started to run towards Zabuza and Kimimaro. „Master Zabuza!” He yelled, holding the bunny tightly. „Can I keep him?” The jounin stopped and turned around, seeing Haku carrying the rabbit and raised an eyebrow. He thought the rabbit will eventually run away, with a shrug he continued his walk. „Thank you so much, Zabuza-san!” He was really happy and showed the bunny to Kimimaro. „How should we name him?”  
Kimimaro smiled at the small, white animal and patted his head.  
„Mimi!” He said eventually with a happy smile. Haku nodded.   
„It's a perfect name!”   
Zabuza didn't pay much attention to the boys now. „Just hurry up.” He commanded and followed the road. As the night arrived Zabuza decided to stop and make a fireplace. „Haku, go and catch some fishes in the river, it's dinner time, if you don't catch anything we eat your rabbit.” Haku knew Zabuza wouldn't do that, he wouldn't want to piss Haku off, he could be really dangerous once he got mad and the jounin was aware of that. 

Haku grabbed Kimimaro's arm, dragging him to the river.   
„Do you know how to catch fishes?” He asked the white haired boy and Kimimaro nodded, with some strange movement he pulled a sharp bone out of his arm, using it as a sword and with an incredible speed he pierced through 2 fishes. Haku watched him with widened eyes.   
„That's amazing, Kimimaro-kun!” He cheered. Kimimaro didn't find his abilities so amusing, it was the reason for all the bad things happened to him in his life and he hated to be like that. But for now, he knew: Haku went through the same things. The black haired boy gripped a few senbons and threw them in the water, each of them hitting a fish and soon they were floating on the surface of the water. Kimimaro clapped and smiled happily, more they catch the better it will be. „You're really talented, Haku-kun!” He patted his shoulder before they grabbed their preys.   
„I think this should be enough, right?” Haku smiled at his friend and they returned to the camp.  
As soon as the boys returned Zabuza welcomed them with an appreciative smile. The boys did a really good job with the fishing, as he expected, now he was convinced they could survive when it comes to food. The older took the fishes and started to grill them while to boys sat down next to the fireplace.

Secretely Kimimaro wished he had someone like Zabuza, a master who could train him and give him attention. Zabuza seemed really strict but Kimimaro noticed how much he cared about Haku. He loved the boy with his fullest heart, tho he would never admit that. And secretely, Kimimaro wished someone would love him as much as Zabuza loved Haku. He didn't realize how long it had been while he was thinking. The food was already done and Haku was handing him one of the fishes when he finally woke up from daydreaming and came back to the present.

After their dinner Zabuza decided to take the night watch first, letting the boys rest for a while before they can switch. Now it was 3 of them at least, it meant they can sleep a bit longer.   
Kimimaro had difficulities with falling asleep now, he was deep in his thoughts once again. What was his purpose of living, what is he going to do once Zabuza wanted him to leave. What will happen to him then? So many things were lingering in his mind. He turned on his side, watching the sleeping Haku, his only friend, the only person who ever gave him some affection. He was like a dear brother to him and he hoped they could always stay together.   
Zabuza noticed the boy being awake. „You could take the first watch if you can't sleep. I'll switch you in a few hours.” He said, hoping the boy will be fine with it.  
Kimimaro nodded and sat up to make sure he won't fall asleep. Leaning against the tree he looked up at the sky, watching the stars, recalling Haku's words. „The chakra of the dead shinobi.” He mumbled. „And the brightest... is the person closest to me, watching over me, protecting me...” He took a deep breath and shook his head, there was no brightest star for him, there was no one close enough to him up there. But Haku... he cherished his friendship so much. Who knows where would he be without him now.   
Kimimaro stood up and walked around the camp, making sure no one was around them. A few hours passed and Zabuza switched him, finally he was able to sleep.   
Zabuza watched the children, taking out a blanket to cover them. He knew, Kimimaro will stay with them no matter what. These two loved each other more than anything and he just couldn't be so heartless to seperate them anymore. Time went fast and it was Haku's turn to watch, the boy looked really sleepy when Zabuza woke him up, but sadly they had to do this whenever they slept outside. Haku cuddled with his bunny and watched his sleeping comrades. This night was very calm and nice, there was no danger looking at them and it was warm outside.

The morning came fast and Kimimaro jumped up. Zabuza told him to get something to eat and drink so the boy got up and did what the older told him. He walked in the forest, gettting some berries they could eat for breakfast. He was happy to feel useful, walking to a spring to get clean water he bumped into someone. He looked up at the tall, dark hair male with evil eyes. „I... I'm sorry sir.” The moment he saw the man he recognized him. He met him once in Kirigakure. He was there, watching the Kaguya clan attacking the village. Why was he here now? Was he following him during the whole time? No. They would have noticed that, it was more like... fate. The fate wanted them to meet again, here and now. This man must be a god who listened to his prayers and came to fulfill his dreams. His dreams about having someone like Zabuza, someone who made him useful.   
Orochimaru leaned down to look at the small boy and placed a hand on his cheek, he was talented to see potential in kids like him. And this kid was special, he was watching him back then from the shadows and Orochimaru was always in need of special kids. He heard about the kekkei genkai Shikotsumyaku before, but he has never thought of randomly bumping into the sole successor of Kaguya clan in the middle of nowhere, after meeting him in Kirigakure. Such a lucky day today. „Boy, are you alone? Where do you belong to?” He spoke, his voice was deep and scary, making Kimimaro step back.   
„N... no, I only have my friend. I don't belong anywhere.” He said shyly.  
„Friend, huh. You could come with me to Otogakure and I'll teach you how to use your powers. You could be a treasured shinobi of our village!” He said, as tempting as it sounded for the young boy as evil plan it was. He wanted to use him, he wanted to take advantage of his powers and take his body as his next vessel.   
But Kimimaro wanted to belong to somewhere more than anything. He wanted to be important, he wanted to learn and get stronger. He wanted a master just like his friend had. It was his chance to change his life, to make it worth and gave himself a purpose. With sparkling eyes he looked up at the man. „I'm coming with you! Just let me tell my friend quickly!” 

The boy ran back to the camp, he was honestly happy. He didn't even think about how painful the goodbye will be or how much he will miss his friend when they're far apart from each other. They can always see each other eventually, right? When their roads crossing each others. 

Haku looked at his friend, seeing how happy he was. „Kimimaro?” He asked, tilting his head a bit.   
„Haku! I met someone in the forest! He will take me with him to Otogakure and be my master!” He was really happy, but Haku's smile wasn't that honest. Though he wanted the best for his friend and felt selfish about wanting him to stay with them. He hugged Kimimaro tightly. „I'm so happy for you! Please do your best and let's meet whenever we cross Otogakure.” He promised, he acted like a shinobi for the first time in his life, completely supressed his emotions, even if his heart was breaking. He did it for his friend's sake, he wanted him to live a happy life a fulfill his dreams, which didn't seem to be the same as his. Kimimaro felt the sadness inside him, but feeling worthless was more painful than anything and he wanted to be as good as Haku. „One day we'll be together again, I promise.” Kimimaro said and it made Haku smile. He will use these years to learn and get stronger and when the day comes they will fight to crash Yagura together and make Kirigakure a liveable village.

It was time to say goodbye, another tight hug and the boys slowly pulled back. Kimimaro thanked Zabuza for letting him get away with them and then he turned around and walked towards Orochimaru. 

Haku forced himself to smile but inside he was crying. He picked up his bunny and just squeezed him tightly. Zabuza started to pack their things. „It's time to leave now, Haku. We need to find a job before we run out of money.” Haku nodded and grabbed his bag, following his master quietly.   
Zabuza took a short look at Haku, seeing the sadness, seeing those tears in his eyes he was trying to hold back during the whole time. He placed an arm on his shoulder and they walked towards the unknown together.


	3. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orochimaru's real face.

Years passed slowly and Haku didn't hear anything from his friend, but this time, their road led through the Land of Sound. Haku was really hopeful. This time he will be able to see him. He could just imagine how much Kimimaro grew since they saw each other last time. He wondered if they'll even be able to recognize each other. 

He was out in the forest, collecting some herbs, Mimi, his bunny followed him there and just peacefully ate the grass. All of a sudden Haku heard a hissing sound and turned around. It was a snake, bigger than an average one and Haku was terrified it will attack Mimi, but they didn't care about the rabbit, they targeted Haku and before the boy could do anything the snake bit him. He fell on the ground, his whole body being in pain as the poison started to spread.   
After a while Zabuza started to get worried, first he thought Haku bumped into his friend, but suddenly he got a bad feeling. The demon followed the road to the forest, at least he knew Haku went this way. After a short walk he stopped, seeing Haku laying in the grass. It was shocking, he didn't even know if he was alive, but ran there immediately. Gladly the boy was still breathing, his body was boiling hot, he had a really high fever and suddenly Zabuza didn't know what happened to him, but then he noticed the snake bites. The jounin cursed and took the boy in his arms. „We have to find a doctor... immediately.” He talked to himself, he didn't even know where to look.   
Haku's rabbit, Mimi disappeared suddenly, he somehow found the way to Kimimaro.

Kimimaro was sitting at the waterfall. This place always kept him calm and the water always reminded him at his friend, especially during winter when the water froze. How many hours did he spend outside, just to watch the nature and wait... Wait for his friend to visit him finally. Soon Haku's pet appeared close to Kimimaro and he knelt down, looking at the bunny, recognizing him immediately. „Haku... where is he?” He asked the rabbit as he could answer to his question, but suddenly the boy started to run, he felt the familiar chakra and just followed it, soon seeing Zabuza from afar. He was shocked, seeing he was carrying Haku like that, something terrible must have happened.  
„Zabuza-san!” He yelled and the swordsman turned around, seeing Kimimaro approaching them. It was kind of a relief since he was living in this land for a while now. Hopefully he knew a doctor or some sort.  
„Kimimaro! A snake bit him... he needs antidote right now...” Zabuza's voice was a bit shaky, not even Kimimaro expected him to be this worried about Haku, but he clearly didn't want to lose the boy.   
„A snake...” Kimimaro mumbled, knowing with Haku's speed no ordinary snake could catch him. And his rabbit was unharmed, it didn't seem like the snake targeted him. „I know where to take him, follow me!” He showed the way towards the hideout, taking them in quickly.   
The hideout seemed to be quite big with many rooms, most of them had a medical purpose. Kimimaro knew exactly which room they had to go and opened the door immediately for his friends.

„Kabuto, I need your help.” He pointed at his friend. „Snakebite... he needs the antidote.”   
Zabuza looked at the young doctor and laid Haku on the bed. This boy didn't seem to be much older than Haku and Kimimaro and he was already a doctor? What kind of place was this? A laboratory? Zabuza never experienced anything like this but he did know about a certain someone learning forbidden jutsus and doing illegal experiments. He heard the person capturing special children from his village as well, for example Hōzuki Mangetsu's younger brother, Suigetsu. And now he had a really bad feeling about Kimimaro falling in his trap as well, not to mention Haku... the last place he wanted him to be was this one, but they had no choice at the moment.

Kabuto took a look at the boy and hesitated for a moment before he gave him the antidote. He knew about the secret plan and he didn't expect Kimimaro to show up with the boy, but for now he had no choice. „He should be fine now.” Zabuza took a deep breath and sat down next to Haku, placing a hand on his forehead. „I think his fever is going down.” He sighed in relief, Kimimaro stayed quiet and nodded shortly.   
„I'll be back in a second.” Kimimaro said and rushed towards Orochimaru's room, without knocking he stepped into the room, looking at his master with an angry gaze. „You tried to kill him. Why?”  
„Kill who?” Orochimaru raised an eyebrow, his voice being calm as always, it was hard to tell if he was acting or being serious. He always sounded strangely nice even if he was talking about how he would kill someone.   
„Haku, my friend.” Kimimaro stated it and kept his eyes on his master. „I know it was you, the snake targeted him instead of his rabbit. It wasn't an accident, you tried to assassinate him.”   
„Kirikagure ninjas are savages. No one wants to see them around their territory.” He shrugged, still being calm about it. Of course his intentions were different. Knowing Kimimaro was close to someone was a big risk, he needed to cut all the strings the boy had and form him by his own. Sadly he was way too smart to realize it and he made a mistake to try to kill his friend this close to their hideout. What an amateur mistake. - he thought, but now he couldn't change the fact. He won't be able to try again, he had to make sure not to make more mistakes. Kimimaro already had the curse mark on him anyways, he won't be able to get away. Maybe he could just let him be and hope the other boy won't butt into his business anymore. „Sorry for my mistakes, I had no clue it was your friend. I hope Kabuto managed to help him.” Orochimaru smiled, he was anything but honest at the moment, but Kimimaro believed him and that what mattered at the moment. He stepped closer to his pupil and patted his shoulder. „Go and spend time with your friend, I'm sure he has to leave very soon. Being a shinobi is a busy job.” He laughed and turned around, returning to a scroll to continue reading now. 

Kimimaro wanted to trust his master, but he had a strange feeling deep inside him that he couldn't get rid of. He returned to his friend eventually and smiled as he saw Haku was waking up slowly.   
Haku opened his eyes, seeing Kimimaro made him really happy. How did his friend found him? What was going on? A lot seemed to happen while he was out.   
Zabuza patted his hair gently. „Gladly you're awake now. I was scared you'll miss spending some time with your friend before we have to leave.” He admitted, they had no intention to stay too long.   
Haku sat up slowly, but he still felt a bit off from all the poison in his body. „Kimimaro.” He whispered his name and hugged his friend tightly. „I'm so happy to see you.” He was really scared of not being able to see him again. And indeed he was really close to that. He almost died today and it was pure luck he got help in time. 

Zabuza stepped back a bit. „I'm going back to our camp. Please meet me there later.” He waved goodbye to Kimimaro and left Orochimaru's hideout. He was disgusted by this place and didn't want to spend a second longer. That guy really gave him thrills and if he would do anything to Haku he will kill him no matter what it takes. 

Slowly but surely Haku got better and now he was able to get up. Kimimaro thanked for the help to Kabuto one last time and the young doctor left them alone.   
Kimimaro hugged his friend. „I wish you could stay here longer...” He took a deep breath and decided to show some places to Haku. The white haired boy led the other to a waterfall, he often came here to get away from the village and just try to focus on himself. Haku will remember this next time, he will come here to meet him whenever he crosses the country. Now, they were heading towards Takigakure. It wasn't such a big job, they had to catch another mercenary ninja who stole some money from the person who hired him without fulfilling their duty. It seemed like they have to face with a weak coward and it was nothing for them eventually. But the traveling took some time and maybe they will get other jobs from the same person. 

„We have a mission soon. You know things are really hard lately, but we try to gather as much money as we can. Zabuza-san has his relationships and I think that's really important. I hope soon we can return to Kirigakure and end the blood mist era.” He took a deep breath and looked up at the sky. It was getting dark, maybe it wasn't safe to stay out for too long, but he wanted to spend more time with his friend. „Whenever I look up the sky I think about the fact we're under the same sky. We're never really apart as long as we remember each other.” He placed his hand onto Kimimaro's chest and smiled at him.   
„I think the same, and there's no day I forget about you. I often come here and lay in the grass and watch the stars at night. As long as I don't see the brightest one I know you're alive and we'll see each other.” 

Haku smiled and hugged his friend tightly. „One day I'll come back here and take you with me. We return to our home together and make it a better place. I promise.” He slowly pulled away, it was time to go now. He didn't want to leave Zabuza alone in the forest, being concerned about the snake that attacked him earlier. „Please go home now, it's dangerous outside. We'll see each other soon!” With a smile Haku waved and returned to his master.   
Kimimaro stayed at the waterfall a bit longer, looking up the sky, mumbling quietly. „Please take care, Haku.”


	4. Disease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haku finds out about Kimimaro's illness...

After carrying out a few missions with Zabuza in Takigakure they finally headed towards the sea again. But gladly they have to cross Otogakure once again and he hoped Kimimaro wilbe l around so they can meet again. Haku had some exciting news to tell him. Reaching the land Haku headed towards the waterfall where they met last time. Kimimaro said he often came there to relax. He was slowly approaching the meeting place when he heard loud coughing. As he stepped closer he saw it was his friend, he had a really intense cough attack and when he turned around he had blood on his hand, he looked really skinny and his eyes were dark. Kimimaro looked very sick, it was shocking Haku, but the most shocking part was seeing him coughing blood. He heard about this illness, he heard stories from Zabuza that no one knew the cure and two of his comrades died from the same disaease. 

„K... Kimimaro... what happened to you?”   
Kimimaro hated to show weakness, even if it was his closest friend he felt really uncomfortable. He didn't need people to pity him, he didn't need encouraging words.   
„I don't know what this is, but don't worry... Kabuto is doing his best to find a cure. Sadly not too much success so far.” Kimimaro looked down sadly, knowing he will die sooner or later if all the experiments fail. He couldn't tell this to Haku, but he saw in those big, sad eyes: he knew it. He was too smart not to find out what's going on. And knowing him he would do anything to prevent him from dying, no matter what it takes.   
Haku stayed quiet for a long minute, but his mind was loud, it played different scenarios, trying to find the best solution he could come up with. „I have to talk to Zabuza-san about something...” He looked down sadly and hugged his friend, he couldn't afford losing him, not now, not when everything seemed to go well.  
But this time. Zabuza followed Haku to the waterfall, making sure the snake incident won't happen again.

„Kimimaro-kun.” Zabuza stepped out of the shadows. „I know this illness, I knew people die from it and I don't know any cure, but I heard about a famous medical ninja who can heal everything. Your master probably knows her very well. She would ask for a lot of money, I know that, but with the next mission we'll earn quite a lot. Let's say I have a really good plan to finally get the missing money for everything we need. If you promise to join us to help getting back Kirigakure from Yagura then I will pay for your treatment. It wouldn't be any cheaper to hire a ninja anyways and it's almost impossible to get one with a kekkei genkai. So eventually we both get what we want, right?” Zabuza had his own selfish reasons to heal Kimimaro since he possessed a rare kekkei genkai and two special boys in his team would be better than one. Besides that, knowing that a Legendary Sannin from Konoha got an eye on him and trained him meant Kimimaro was incredibly strong himself, maybe even stronger than Haku. But deep inside, even Zabuza knew Haku and Kimimaro were soulmates and they needed each other. None could exist without the other and seeing Kimimaro in this state broke Haku's heart. He will fight stronger to eventually save his friend, he knew that. 

„We're going to the Land of Wave! We got a well-paid job there and we will be able to pay for the treatment.” Haku was surprised Zabuza offered this eventually but it made him very happy. He knew, hiring a shinobi with Kimimaro's abilities would be impossible and of course he'll get the chance now there was an opportunity to get him in the team.   
Kimimaro's eyes filled with tears. His master Orochimaru barely cared about him since he found out about his illness, he wasn't the leader of the Sound Five anymore, he wasn't needed. He was just a broken doll in his collection, one he didn't want anymore and just waited for the right time to throw away. His master took everything from him and now he could just hope to get better with all the experiments Kabuto was working on. But the chances got smaller with each day and now his friend's offer opened a new gate towards a better future. If that woman was as good as they said he might be saved and he might be able to live a long, happy life with his friend.   
„I don't know how to thank this to you...” He hugged Haku tightly as if he would never want to let him go. But he knew sooner they leave sooner they come back and he can join them again. 

Eventually Haku pulled back and looked at him.   
„Please fight hard until we come back. It won't take too long. We count with 4 weeks from now on with the traveling, that's the latest, in case things go wrong. If everything goes as planned then we get back in 2 weeks. Let's meet here then.” He smiled, he could just hope his friend was strong enough not to give up before they come back. It was hard to tell in which state of his illness he was, how long he actually had it. One thing for sure. Haku will do his best to make his friend healthy again so they can fight together. Haku always dreamt about a future where they can live in peace and he always imagined this future with Zabuza and Kimimaro. They were the most important people in his life and he never wanted to lose any of them. He would fight for them forever, no matter how much that takes.   
This goodbye was harder than any other before. There were many things they were looking forward to accomplish, dreams and hopes, but nothing was granted at the moment.


	5. The brightest star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brightest star appears on the sky...

The weeks passed painfully slowly and Kimimaro went to the waterfall every single day. Kabuto found a medicine that worked temporarily, but it just made his life easier, didn't actually heal him. The experiment continued and Kimimaro went through a really hard time. 

Soon the fourth week ended but he still didn't hear anything from Haku. He knew, the boy never miscalculated with time, he never broke a promise either. If he said he'll be here in 4 weeks then he will be here. He trusted him blindly, but at the same time he was worried. Deep inside he already knew, something went wrong, something happened and that's why they're late. Maybe just a few days late, maybe they got into a fight, maybe it was just the weather that prevented them from leaving the island in time. Anything could happen and they were quite far from Otogakure. 

But at the same time Kimimaro knew, Haku would take those things in consideration from the beginning. He was a great strategist.   
Trying to stay calm Kimimaro laid down in the grass, waiting all day. Every single sound made him wake up and he hoped they arrived. Nothing happened. While waiting he recalled some memories, the stressful moment of escaping from the Land of Water, the wonderful time they spent in the onsen or fishing together. The happiest era of his whole life was the short few weeks he got to spend with Haku and Zabuza and he wished he could turn back time. Maybe he would make different decisions, maybe he would just stay with them eventually. He wanted to be hopeful and already imagined how he would welcome his friend once they arrive. He was looking forward to travel with them, to be healthy again and even to fight with them. Because he knew all of these were for a better future, where they won't have to feel cursed again.

A small, white rabbit sniffed his hand, breaking the train of his thoughts. Kimimaro jumped up and happily welcomed the bunny. „Mimi! You were fast. It means they're close!” He smiled and hugged the bunny tightly, with a hopeful gaze he stared at the forest. Hours passed and nothing happened, deep inside he knew. He knew what this meant, but he couldn't accept it. He didn't want to accept it, all of his hopes and dreams shattered in a second, breaking his heart into million pieces. He never experienced such a deep pain before.

The night arrived fast and he was still sitting in the grass, holding the bunny in his arms. His gaze wandered up the sky and felt a teardrop rolling down his cheek: a star was brighter than the others, the brightest star was watching over him, protecting him. He knew, his friend won't come back anymore...


End file.
